vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallelujah (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Masked= |-|Chironnupu= Summary :"A 15-year-old member of the Ashura-kai who works directly under the organization's new leader, Abe. It is Abe who instructs Hallelujah to join Nanashi and the others to keep an eye on them. Hallelujah's timid nature keeps him from being the center of attention unnecessarily." :- Official Character Profile :"Means "Fox" in Ainu tongue. Though "Sumari" is another word for "fox", Chironnupu refers to "those who we kill" -- which is to say, the various small- to medium-sized Canidae. It is also a divine beast that alerts people to forthcoming disasters by howling loudly from the mountains." :- Chironnupu's Demon Compendium Entry Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Hallelujah Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Half-Human Half-Demon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Used Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him) Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Hallelujah can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Joins the group after they have slayed the Great Serpent Shesha's first form. Provided significant assistance to Nanashi and the others in the battle against Gods like whose power is capable of sustaining a barrier separating the physical Multiverse from the Demon World. He assistance is still of significance against more powerful gods and demons.) | Multiverse level+ (More powerful than before. Help destroyed the Archangel Azrael in combat who was overwhelmed Nanashi. Fought comparably with and help defeating his father Samyaza, one of Lucifer's generals) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Somewhat comparable to Nanashi. Assisted in the battles against Merkabah, Lucifer and Lord Krishna) | Complex Multiverse level (Participated in the final battle against YHVH. Should at least be comparable to Isabeau) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasrable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His pet demon fox, Chironnupu Intelligence: Above Average. Weaknesses: Is quite timid and easily afraid, deliberately holds back his power and demonic form. Later learned to overcome said weaknesses. Key: Human | Half-Demon (Full-power) | Endgame | Final Boss / Dungeon Gallery Demon Hallelujah.png|''Hallelujah's Demonic Form'' Hallelujah Concept.jpg|''Hallelujah's Concept Art'' Chironnupu Concept.jpg|''Chironnupu's Concept Art'' Hallelujah Chibi.png|''Hallelujah in Brave Frontier'' Demon Hallelujah Chibi.png|''Demon Hallelujah in Brave Frontier'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users